The Shadow
by BalldozreTD
Summary: Early morning wake up calls were not Gabriel's idea of fun, but this morning it was not Riley calling it was Lillian. A new case had come in involving Riley and he was to come immediately on his own. Where is Riley? What had happened?
1. Chapter 1: The Shadow

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Intelligence, all characters are from the show except The Shadow and Jack Epson.**

**An:I wrote this story based on the new Tv Show Intelligence. Please read and review would love to know what you think. More Chapters/Stories will come soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Shadow.**

Early morning wake up calls were not Gabriel's idea of fun, but this morning it was not Riley calling it was Lillian. A new case had come in involving Riley and he was to come immediately on his own. Where is Riley? What had happened?

Gabriel paced back and forth in the briefing room after arriving their 15 minutes ago, there was no sign of Lillian or Riley and he was beginning to get worried. He had also noticed the other operatives avoiding him. The room was filled with an eternal silence and Gabriel was worried.

Just as he was about to go looking for Lillian, she burst through the door, "Gabriel I'm sorry but Riley gone missing." Gabriel was shocked; a thousand thoughts began to run through his head, by whom? Why would they take her? How did I not realise this? Why did I not protect her? The whole room filled with silence no one dared to talk as they waited for Gabriel to speak.

"How!" Gabriel growled.

"At 0800 this morning contact was lost with Riley when we tried to track her, we follow her tracker to a point just off George Walk and the team we sent have found her car." Lillian said with a shocking face.

"I can see her car now. I am cyber rendering," Gabriel replied after scarring through earlier CCTV videos in his mind to create the scene.

"What can you see," Lillian answers worriedly.

"I can see her tires shot out, bullet holes, and plenty of blood to last a lifetime." Gabriel replied furiously, more determined than ever to find her.

Gabriel thought it was best to look deeper into the car to see if he could see anything else a clue maybe. It didn't take long, when he opens the trunk. The surrounding agents could see the slightest tear come to Gabriel's face. In the trunk there was a note it said:

_Dear Gabriel,_

_We have your darling companion if you want her back in one piece you need to follow my exact instructions deliver the Athens list to 10 Leon closes you have 24 hours. Bring anyone with you or miss the deadline the next note you will receive will be in your partner's blood._

_Good Luck!_

_The Shadow_

"The Shadow" Gabriel pondered to himself, where had he heard that name before? As Gabriel skimmed thought any results involving the Shadow, Gabriel realised The Shadow was the name of the person Amelia was asked to investigate before she disappeared, he could let the same thing happen to Riley. He would not let it be another 7 years before he saw Riley again.

**FLASHBACK**

_Thousands of feet in the air, Amelia began to read the case file it's said__she was to go in and infiltrate an organisation know as Darkness, she had to collect enough information about the leader of the organisation only know as the "The Shadow," The Shadow was suspected of creating the organisation that took part in every crime know to man from Arms dealing to Human trafficking even drugs and robberies. Amelia began to create her cover Lucy Griffon, a new supplier for the organization. The first contact was good but that's as far as her luck went._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gabriel told Lillian what they wanted in exchanged for Riley. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Lillian shouted across her office.

"NO RILEY WAS THE BEST." Gabriel replied angrily.

"We can always get another it not the first one you've had" Lillian commanded.

"Shut Up Guys! Something just came up on the grid." Nelson shouted being the only agent brave enough to interrupt them.

"No Riley! No chip!" Gabriel growled.

"Fine! Nelson, bring it up." Lillian said, not breaking eye contact with Gabriel.

"We just got a hit from the FBI saying that they brought in a low level member of The Darkness." Nelson said as he began to bring up the reports.

Jack Epson 5ft 6, white American, brown hair, blue eyes. He was arrested about an hour ago on drug trafficking charges. Jack is suspected to be a low level member of The Darkness, being one of many members running the drug side of the organization.

"Let's Go! I'm going to find Riley with or without your help." Gabriel said determined.

* * *

"Stay out here Jameson." Gabriel commanded as he angrily strided into the interrogation room.

"Where is she?" Gabriel screeched.

"Where's who, may I ask." Jack replied sarcastically.

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY GAMES WITH ME? This can go one of two ways, first you tell me the information and you might just leave with a broken rib or two but if you don't tell me what I need to know I will break every bone in your body your choice." Gabriel said, strongly.

"Riley Neal" Jack said to get Gabriel attention.

"Yes, where is Riley Neal" Gabriel replied.

"Dunno just heard the name" Jack answer laughing.

Crack! Jack's laughing was quickly silenced as Gabriel's fist hits his face breaking his jaw.

"OK OK... I don't know much only that they brought her in as incentive, they weren't meant to hurt her but she fought back she was unconscious and bloody when they brought her in for treatment but they were moving her as I left." Jack said in agony.

"Where was the last location she was at?" Gabriel asked as his arm resting on the back of Jacks chair began to tap.

"It was 12 Leon Close." Jack replied scared.

"How could I have been so stupid? They would have kept her close to the meeting point!" Gabriel realized .

* * *

**12 LEON CLOSE**

Within seconds Gabriel arrived at his destination

"Jameson I need satellite view." Gabriel commanded.

"There up, you should be able to access the satellite now." Jameson replied.

Gabriel couldn't see any hostiles but still remained stealthy. He brought up the blueprint of the house and realised there was a basement he knew Riley would of been kept in there, in case she woke up and left clues. As he walked down the stairs they began to squeak. Gabriel slowed down his movement to reduce the noise as he opened the door and he saw a massive pile of blood and another note:

_Dear Gabriel,_

_When you find this note you will realise that this is Riley's blood, since you found my employee, I took the liberty to change our arrangement, wouldn't want to lose my new toy now would I?_

_Our deal still remains the same; I will let you know of our new meeting point. Would hate to have to move again, I might just take my anger out on your partner. Hurry Riley only has so much blood for me to use._

_The Shadow._

**Back to square 1! Where are you Riley?**

* * *

_**This is my first story so I would love to know what you think so far please review, comments and suggestions welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2: May God Be With You

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Intelligence, all characters are from the show except The Shadow and Jack Epson, Joe and his Friends.**

**An:I wrote this story based on the new Tv Show Intelligence. Please read and review would love to know what you think. More Chapters/Stories will come soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: May God Be With You**

Gabriel looked around the basement to see if he could find any other clues after finding nothing Gabriel headed back to the car pushed under the window wipers was another note:

_NV61 JKO_

"Car Registration?" Gabriel pondered as he began looking through the car data base.

After searching for a few seconds he struck gold it belonged to a White Peugeot Van.

"Jameson, pull up the location of a White Peugeot Van reg NV61 JKO." Gabriel requested turning to face Jameson who was sitting the car on his laptop.

"Found it its heading along Colorado springs." Jameson replied.

* * *

Gabriel and Jameson raced through Colorado Springs; he could see they target in site. They didn't want to engage, as it could lead them to Riley, so instead began to follow the van. After 15 minutes of tailing, the van was still moving, but Gabriel was never going to give up he was determined.

Gabriel and Jameson were still following the van, still determined to find her just as then the van began to slow. BANG! Gabriel slammed onto the breaks as the van in front of him descended into a thousand pieces, slowly Gabriel vision came back into focus as black smog filled the air and flames were now sprouting from the van, he had been tricked again. Not hearing Jameson shouting, Gabriel shot from the car towards the van.

Gabriel hoped that if he looked in the wreckage he could find something a clue, lead, location anything that meant Riley was fine. As he neared the driver side of the burning van he could see a phone sticking out from under the seat. Gabriel didn't care if he got burnt he just hoped that the phone had something useful on it that he could use to find her.

Gabriel leaped into the wreckage sticking out his hand and grabbing the phone from under the burning seat. Collect a couple of light burns on the way, he quickly began to skim through the phone finding nothing but a number of recent incoming calls maybe this was The Shadow? Gabriel decided to call it, after calling it three times he had no answer, but that didn't stop him he just kept calling and calling on the sixth try his hard work paid off and someone answered.

"Hey Joe, what do you want?" a mysterious voice questioned.

Gabriel knew that he had to pretend to be this Joe person; it was his only way of finding Riley.

"Hey I was wondering where we are keeping the girl." Gabriel said with a slight accent.

"Joe, are you ok? You sound different?" the mysterious voice applied.

"Yeah fine," Gabriel said hoping to persuade the voice.

Gabriel thought he had fooled him, but he was wrong when the phone suddenly cut off. Gabriel knew that he had to find her quick he might have put her in more danger.

"Gabriel when you were on the phone I tracked his location." Jameson said trying to reassure Gabriel.

"Thank god" Gabriel replied with a relieved voice.

"The location leads to a small town outside of Saskatoon." Jameson said with confidence.

* * *

Trying to keep his hopes up her began to run though what he had found in his head. Letters, phones and that mysterious note that lead to the van and phone, who had put it on his car? Amelia? Riley? Earlier Gabriel had been scanning the letters to see if there was any finger prints for him to use. But nothing Gabriel was getting worried The Shadow really was just a Shadow; he had kept scanning and scanning but still nothing. The only print he'd managed to find was Riley's. Maybe Riley found a way to help him? He was quickly broken from his thoughts when Jameson told him they had arrived at the location. Everyone at Cybercom knew Gabriel would not do another mission until Riley was by his side; it was like Amelia all over again.

It didn't take him long to realise this was a ghost town, broken windows, smash doors, and debris covering everything in sight. Every building in this place was destroyed it was like a nuclear bomb had gone off. How long this place, has been like this, Gabriel wondered.

Gabriel and Jameson decided to look around for any sign of life, as they cleared the buildings one by one, they found nothing all were empty and deserted. Just as they began to enter another small house, Gabriel saw something out the corner of his eye, turning quickly he sees it again a small gleaming white light coming from inside a massive church opposite. Without warning Jameson; he turned and ran across the road he was going to find Riley he had too. Following after him, Jameson nearly crashed into Gabriel's back as he suddenly stopped.

"What is that smell?" Jameson asked, walking past Gabriel who was stood in the doorway. Stopping dead in his tracks, he realised why Gabriel was silent and why the church stunk. Littering the aisle lay dead and rotting corpses.

Apart from the rotting corpse littering the floor and the crumbling wall the church was beautiful. With huge stain glass windows behind the alter and the cushiony red pews, Gabriel knew that this church would of looked beautiful before this disaster happened. Gabriel only hoped that God was looking down on him, and was keeping Riley safe until he could find her.

Looking over the bodies Gabriel didn't recognise any of them so he began to run face recognition. All four of the bodies were low level criminals suspected of ties to The Darkness and The Shadow. Looking over the bodies Gabriel found a camcorder in one of the men's pocket. It was almost destroyed but Gabriel was able to gather the memory through his chip. There were many pictures of the men together and what Gabriel presumed was their families, but one thing that stuck out was a video of Riley.

As the video began to play Gabriel was instantly drawn to Riley she lay unconscious in the middle of what he now recognised as 12 Leon Close. Gabriel could hardly hear what the men in the background were saying as he just focused on Riley; her hair was sticking to her forehead from the sweat and blood. Her face was now revealing a yellowy purple bruise on her cheek. Moving lower Gabriel could see she was wearing her running clothes her once white t-shirt was more browny red a mixture of blood and dirt and her black bottoms were repeated ripped. Gabriel couldn't even begin to imagine the injuries she had. Pulling himself from his thoughts he saw one of the men move closer to Riley before chucking a bucket of water over her face jerking her awake.

"Ga..Gabriel?" Riley stuttered.

"Sorry Princess just us." One of the men says smiling maliciously at her. "Where is the Athens list?" he demands.

"I..I don't know," Riley said trying the keep her voice strong despite her injuries. Seconds tick by but the men do not talk they just stare at her as if assessing her. Before anyone can speak again the doors burst open. The camera turned black as if someone had put it in their pocket but it was still running.

"You idoits they got Jack we need to move her!" the mysterious voice from the phone call earlier said.

"What how he said he was only leaving for an hour." One of the men spoke.

"He will give away our position now move her!" the voice growled.

The camera began the shake and Gabriel could hear Riley in the background crying before the camera shut off. Gabriel jaw locked as his eyes began to blur. They must have killed the men for letting us catch Jack he thought. The 24 hours he originally had was now down to 11 hours, time was running out.

"What do you think Jameson? Will we find her?" Gabriel enquires shakily.

"I think at the end of the day, we will have the Athens list and Riley alive and well." Jameson replies trying to reassure Gabriel the best he can.

"I will find her, and I will not stop until I do," Gabriel said more determined than ever.

Gabriel and Jameson keep searching for any more clues or locations, every isle they have gone up so far has nothing, but that doesn't stop Gabriel or Jameson from giving up, they keep searching the isles and still nothing, but when they reach the last isle Jameson see a bible laying on a pew. Opening the bible to the page mark he smiles and shows Gabriel. "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me."

**Where are you Riley? Where are you?**

* * *

**__****New chapter took on some of your comments glad you like it. Tell me what you think of the new story and if you have any ideas. Thanks.**


End file.
